Scottish Rose
by ShadoFoxx
Summary: After his father's sudden illness, Ronnie DeGroot decides that it's high time to be a man and goes to Nevada to take his dad's place as Demoman.
1. Chapter 1

Scottish Rose

Hey guys! It's ShadoFoxx! I'm sorry to report that I've stopped working on my Soul, Spartan, Spy! Oh My! fanfiction because my brother has refused to help me and I've lost most of my motivation to write the story. However, that doesn't mean that it'll never happen! I've decided to work on some other things in the meantime to increase my experience with creative writing. For a while, I've been interested in Team Fortress 2 and I decided to write a story about it. I'm pretty confident in this story so far and I hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Team Fortress 2.**

It was a warm day in Nevada as an old rusty van was driving down a dirt road. "This place sorta reminds me of me hometown in Australia" said the driver. He was wearing a blue vest with a light brown akubra on his head as well as his favorite pair of sunglasses. "Sun shining, nice breeze blowing… maybe the occasional buzzard. Ah, it was nice." He gave a quick glance over to the young man in the passenger seat before turning down his radio and focusing his attention back to the road.

"Say, mate, ya seem a bit nervous. Care to tell me what's on ya mind?" The young man jumped up a bit and looked at the driver, gave a shy smile, then turned to face the window beside him. "Oh it's nothin'" the young man answered. The driver chuckled and replied "Ya can't fool me that easily, kiddo. It's written all over your face! But no worries, we're a friendly group of men. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here." The young man, slightly reassured, sat up in his seat and looked ahead.

"I don't think I ever got your name properly. What'd ya say it was again?" The young man nervously tugged on his headband and replied "It's Ronnie. Ronnie DeGroot."

"Ah that's right! Ronnie! Right, right. The name's Jacob. Jacob P. Mundy. I'm the Sniper of our little group" said the man with a polite tilt of his hat. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mundy!"

"Hey, now. No need for formalities, kiddo. Mr. Mundy is me dad. We're colleagues now! Treat me as if I were one of your mates. Just call me Jacob or Jake." Ronnie tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Alright, Jake" he replied with another tug of his headband.

After a few more moments of silence, Ronnie said "I'm pretty excited. Just a little tired is all. I can't wait to meet everyone." Jake chimed in and replied "That's good! I know yer grandmum says you don't get out as much as ye should, so this should be a good experience for ya. Like I said before, you don't have to worry about a thing. We'll give ya the grand tour sometime this week after we get ya settled in, and if any of our colleagues gives you any trouble, just come to me. I'll straighten 'em out for ya."

Afternoon turned into evening as the sun started to lower in the sky, and Ronnie felt his eyelids getting heavier. Before he knew it, Ronnie found himself nodding off and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Once again, I apologize to anybody looking forward to my other fanfic. I'm a bit of a perfectionist and when I can't get something just right, I shut down and stop working on it. I'll upload chapters as often as I can. Thank you for reading and being patient with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Scottish Rose

Hey! It's ShadoFoxx again! Here's the second chapter to the story. I was initially going to have this in the first chapter, but decided against it because I thought it'd be too long. So instead I made another chapter! This adds the comedy aspect to the story. I hope you like it! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Fortress 2.**

* * *

_"Yer such a bum, Tavish! You could be workin' right now!" yelled Mrs. DeGroot. Ronnie quietly tucked away behind a corner, listening to the ensuing argument going on in the living room. This was the third time this week that grandmum had argued with dad. "Not only do ya insist on bein' idle all tha time, but yer guzzlin' down tha Devil's nectar ev'ry time I turn around to look at ya. Yer father would be turnin' in his grave about this mess."_

"_Ma, do ye really have to gripe about me work?" groaned the Demoman. "I make millions every year and the bills are on time, EV'RY time." He paused to take a gulp of his liquor._

"_Oh, so ya think ye can just sit around, swelling up like a potato and drinkin' yer scrumpy all day because ya think ya make enough money from this ONE JOB!? Yer father had TWENTY-SIX jobs an' he barely had enough money left over to put food on our plates. I tell ya, you are lazy. LAZY beyond belief." Mrs. DeGroot then paused and turned around. "Ronnie, ye can come out of hiding now. I may be blind but I'm not deaf." Ronnie stumbled over the carpet as she attempted to move from out of his hiding spot and went into the living room._

"_What did I tell ye aboot eavesdroppin' on adult conversation? Ya don't listen! Ain't ye s'posed ta be playin' a game with yer brothers?" Tavish __scowled __at his youngest child. Mrs. DeGroot went over and smacked Tavish across the head with her cane. "Don'cha DARE scold this little cherub! Ye did tha same thing when you were younger!"_

"_Oh bloody hell, Ma! I was aged NINE when I did that! Ronnie is eighteen and knows better!" whined Tavish as he went to take another gulp of his scrumpy._

"_Don'cha use that tone with me, mister! I'm still yer mother an' I can whoop yer behind if I wanted to!" exclaimed Mrs. DeGroot as she violently shook her cane in the air, which roused quiet laughter from Ronnie._

"Wake up, kiddo! We're here!" Jake said. Ronnie sat up and let out a huge yawn. When he rubbed the sleepers out of his eyes and looked up, he saw a rough yet cozy-looking cabin with a wrap-around porch and a small pond on the side that appeared to narrow into a river. The building had dim lighting coming from the inside and there seemed to be some sort of festivity going on.

"Here, lemmie help ya with yer bags. You go on and grab somethin' and mosey on over to tha door" said Jake as he got out and opened up the trunk of his van. "Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it." Ronnie grabbed a suitcase and began lumbering towards the door.

"Go ahead and give 'er a knock, lad" said Jake as he got the rest of the luggage out of his van. Ronnie nodded and then proceeded to put down the suitcase and give the fragile-looking door three good raps. He heard frantic movement on the other side and what sounded like somebody tripping, then loud footsteps coming towards the door. All of a sudden, a man with a terse voice replied "Who goes there and what business do ya have here?"

"It's Jake." Ronnie turned around to see the Sniper right behind him. "I'd open the door meself but my hands are a little full at the moment. I'm back with the new colleague."

"Oh! Well why didn't ya say so!?" Ronnie then heard what sounded like a bunch of locks being undone in a rapid frenzy and before he could react, the door was swung open and he was greeted by a bright light and a shower of confetti.

The scene in front of him caught him slightly off-guard. There were five men of all statures and physiques, and they all had big grins on their faces. The tallest out of the group was really big and strong-looking, but seemed to give off a child-like innocence. The shortest guy looked like a construction worker, and was wearing a yellow hard hat and goggles that covered his eyes. Then there was another person that was dressed in a full rubber suit and had a party hat over what appeared to be some sort of gas mask. The big guy charged towards Ronnie and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"We have new leetle man in family!" The behemoth gushed.

"Hey big guy, your bulk is in the way. Nobody else can see him!" said a skinny young man with a Boston accent. He was wearing a cap and running cleats, like the kind that baseball players wear. "New guy is so TINY! He look like BABY compared to me!" Ronnie's face flushed and he started to make wheezing noises. "Yo, Rob! Your fat arms are squeezin' the air outta his lungs! Let 'em go!"

"Oh!" The big man turned around while still hugging Ronnie, who seemed to be suffocating, and put him down. Ronnie let out a gasp and collapsed on the floor.

"Holy dooly!" shouted Jake. "Son, are you okay!?"

"Oh nooooo I keel him!" wailed the big guy.

"Yea, ya sure did. I don't see 'im breathin' or anything" replied the skinny guy, which in return made the big guy start crying.

"Mmmph mmph mph mmmmmmph!" shouted the person in the gas mask.

"Out of ze way, schweinhunds. I need to check his pulse" said a man in what sounded like a German accent. Ronnie then felt a cold sensation on his neck.

"Zere is nothing to worry about. He is still alive."

"Oh thank goodness!" said the big guy with a sigh of relief.

"Hey! He looks like a youngin'!" said the rough-voiced man who opened up the door. "Sorta squirrely-lookin', though."

"Sweet! Finally someone my age! Hey Rob, you owe me five bucks" said the skinny guy.

"DAAAAH! STOOPID STOOPID STOOPID!" yelled the big guy, who Ronnie assumed was Rob.

"Hey, it looks like he's comin' to! Outta the way, folks. Give him some room" said the man in the hard hat.

When Ronnie opened his eyes, he saw everyone looking down at him. The big man reached out his hand to help him up as Jake brushed dust off of his clothes.

"I soooooo sorry! I not mean to keel you!" wailed the big man. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears again.

"Hey hey it's alright. No hard feelings. You were just excited is all" said Ronnie.

The big guy appeared to calm down before his face brightened up. "Oh! How rude of me. My name is Roblen, but everyone call me heavy weapons guy. Is nice to meet you, leetle man!"

The man at the door stepped forward and shook Ronnie's hand. "The name's Mr. Jane Doe, soldier. I'm the sergeant around these parts. If you have any questions about robot aliens and the like, you can ask me!" Mr. Doe then saluted and stood at attention in front of Ronnie, leaving him puzzled.

"Nah, everyone knows that I'm the one that calls the shots around here" said the smug young man with the Boston accent. He briskly stepped forward and shook Ronnie's hand, squeezing it unnecessarily. "The name's Christopher. Everyone calls me Big C or The Boss, but since you're new, you can just call me Chris. I'd say I'm pleased to meet ya, but I don't patronize people who are of a lower rank. We run a strict operation here and if you're gonna make it, you'd better listen to me and do as I sa-"

Rob shoulder-checked Chris away, which made everyone except for Ronnie laugh. Ronnie kept staring at Chris until the man with the cold hands started to speak.

"Ze name is Albrecht Lars. You may either call me ze Medic, Al, or Doktor Lars."

"Nice to meet you, Al!" Ronnie replied. Albrecht suddenly got so close that Ronnie could feel his breath on his skin. "I must say, you have excellent jugular veins. Very strong heartbeat, too. You should consider being my guinea pig for experiments…" he said with a chuckle.

Ronnie started to back away but then noticed that the person in the rubber suit was in the corner by the oven. "Umm… what's that person doin'?"

Rob replied, "Oh, is just Pyro. Nobody understand what it says. Sorta scary if you ask me…"

To everyone's horror, Ronnie shrugged and walked over to the Pyro to introduce himself. "Hey thar, mister… uh… miss…?" Ronnie stood there bewildered by the Pyro attempting to warm up their hands. "Um… hi there!" The Pyro then turned around and looked at Ronnie, unflinching. "The name's Ronnie. What's yours?" The Pyro then stood up and looked right at Ronnie, seemingly studying him. Everybody held their breath and expected the worst, but what came next surprised them.

The Pyro seemed delighted to be acknowledged. "Mmmm mmph mmmmmm mmmph-mmph! Mmmph mph mphrrrr mhphrrr!" said the Pyro while shaking Ronnie's hand energetically. Ronnie stared at the Pyro in surprise and his face brightened up. "Finley, ya say? That's a pretty nice name ya got thar! I have a brother named Finley!" Everybody else stood there with their mouths agape. "Someone can understand Pyro!?" said Rob.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Chris.

"Ahem" muttered an unknown voice. Ronnie suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to find himself face-to-face with a man wearing a sharp suit and a ski mask. The man made a slight bow and introduced himself.

"Greetings. I am the Spy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Spy. My name is-"

"Ronald DeGroot. Yes, I know. You're our Demoman's kid." Ronnie looked at the Spy in disbelief. "How didja discern that?" The Spy gave Ronnie a slight smirk and turned around to pace the room. "Your father would talk about you and your siblings a lot. When he wasn't yammering in a drunken stupor, he was talking about you. You're always on his mind."

"I see…" Ronnie said quietly.

"Also, the resemblance between the two of you is quite uncanny. You have his nose and his ears."

"Really?" Ronnie thought about it for a second and tugged at his ears. "Awright awright enough of the formalities. Let's get this party started!" shouted Chris.

After a good meal, several root beers, and hours of partying, Ronnie started getting drowsy. He let out a huge yawn, which got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Looks like ze new guy is done for ze night" joked Albrecht. He nudged Rob and gave a chuckle. "Ohoho, you're tired already? I can stay up twice as long as you and STILL have energy to spare!" gloated Chris.

"Nah, it's alright. I can stay up a wee bit longer…" mumbled Ronnie before letting out another yawn.

"Nonsense, Ronald. It is getting quite late. We're all going to bed soon anyways" said the Spy gently. "Heh, I could teach 'em a thing or two, bein' the head honcho an' all. Ya know, the last time we had a new guy on the team, I-"

The man in the hardhat, who had been quiet all this time, cut him off. "That sounds like a good idea, Chris. Why don't you have Ronnie be your roommate? You've got a bunk bed and you're both young. And you never know, ya both might have some things in common." He leaned on his chair and waited for the young man's reply.

"Wh-WHAT!? Me and HIM!? Share a ROOM!? You're outta your mind, hard hat! I ain't doin' that!"

"Dell is right" said the Spy. "You might even learn some people skills and learn how to control that mouth of yours."

"Says the shape-shiftin', back-stabbin' rat" mumbled Chris under his breath.

The Spy, undaunted by the insult, shrugged and lit a cigarette. "It's either that or you give up your room and bunk with Pyro" he jeered. "And we _all_ know how much you like Pyro."

Chris took a quick glance at Finley, who was in the corner playing with some matches, and shuddered.

"Awright awright. FINE. But I get the bottom bunk" grumbled Chris. "Where are your bags, new guy?"

"I have a name, ya know. And they're over by tha hallway."

"Yeah yeah whatever, chuckle-nuts. Just grab your bags an' let's go." Chris crossed the dining hall and was about to walk up the stairs until Jake stopped him.

"You ain't goin' up them stairs empty-handed, mister. You'd better turn around and help him." Jake pointed towards Ronnie struggling with his luggage. "By the way, Ronnie, Chris's room is the third on the left."

Chris groaned and grabbed a suitcase and proceeded to embark up the steps with Ronnie following closely behind. Ronnie could already see that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

WOW! Almost seven full pages! My neck and my hands are sore from all the typing… I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to rate and all that good stuff! :D


End file.
